Alexstrasza
Alexstrasza wurde kurz vor Beginn des zweiten Krieges vom Orc Nekros Schädelberster versklavt. Als sie befreit wurde, schluckte sie ihn in einem Stück herunter. Wowhead: Hearthstone: Alexstrasza Allgemeines Die rote Drachenkönigin Alexstrasza, die Lebensbinderin, steht für Leben und Hoffnung. Sie betrachtet sich selbst als Beschützerin aller Geschöpfe. Alexstrasza liebt alle lebenden Wesen, beschützt sie und ist für ihre großes Mitgefühl bekannt. Nur jene, die die Drachenschwärme oder die Welt bedrohen, müssen sich ihrem Zorn stellen. Für jemanden von ihrer Kraft ist die Drachenkönigin erstaunlich mitleidsvoll. Während Ysera immer die träumenden Rassen und die Studenten von Cenarius bevorzugt hat, sind Alextrasza und ihr Schwarm dafür bekannt, dass sie - als Verteidiger des Lebens - es insgesamt vermeiden zu töten, wenn möglich. Verwandte * Caelestrasz (Erbe) * Korialstrasz (gegenwärtiger 1. Gemahl) * Malygos (Mitaspekt) * Neltharion (Mitaspekt) * Nozdormu (Mitaspekt) * Tyranastrasz (früherer Hauptgemahl) * Ysera (Schwester) (Mitaspekt) * zahllose drakonische Nachkommen Geschichte Als sich die Titanen mit ihrer Schöpfung auf Azeroth zufrieden fühlten, reisten sie fort, um den Kosmos auf der Suche nach neuen Welten zu durchstreifen. Um Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen und auf einer von unzähligen Welten neues Leben zu erschaffen. Vor ihrem Weggang ernannten sie fünf Drachen zu den Drachenaspekten. Ihr Zweck war die Schöpfung der Titanen - Azeroth - zu bewachen und zu schützen. Eonar, die titanische Patronin allen Lebens, gab einen Teil ihrer Kraft an den roten Leviathan, Alexstrasza. Seitdem war Alexstrasza als "die Lebensbinderin" bekannt und schützte alle lebenden Wesen in der Welt. Aufgrund ihrer überragenden Weisheit und des grenzenlosen Mitgefühls für alle lebenden Dinge, wurde Alexstrasza zur Drachenkönigin gekrönt und ihr wurde die Herrschaft über ihre Art gegeben. Krieg der Uralten Alexstrasza war einer der drei Drachenaspekte, die die Dämonen der Brennenden Legion im Krieg der Uralten bekämpften. Um die Legion zu stoppen, legten die fünf Aspekte all ihre Kraft in ein uraltes Artefakt namens Drachenseele. Neltharion jedoch verriet seine Mitaspekte und benutzte die Dämonenseele (die die Drachenseele war), um einen Teil ihrer Kraft zu stehlen. Sie entließen ihn und der resultierende Krieg machte ihn zum letzten schwarzen Drachen. Als Illidan, Bruder von Malfurion Sturmgrimm, drei Phiolen mit Wasser aus dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit über dem Fluss des Berges Hyjal leerte, beschloss Alexstrasza den neuen Brunnen als Werkzeug zur Heilung des Landes zu benutzen, indem sie eine magische Eichel aus G'Hanir, dem Mutterbaum, in dem neuen Brunnen platzierte. Sie nannte den neuen Weltenbaum Nordrassil. Der zweite Krieg 10.000 Jahre später, während des zweiten Krieges, fingen die Orcs des Drachenmaul Klans Alexstrasza'. Nekros Schädelberster, einem Krieger und früheren Hexenmeister, wurde die Dämonenseele von seinem Kriegshäuptling gegeben. Damit teleportierten sich Nekros und die Orcs zum Hort des Roten Drachenschwarms. Sie fingen Alexstrasza und ihren ältesten Gemahl Tyranastrasz, um sich mit ihr zu paaren und mehr Eier zu erzeugen. Die neue Brut der roten Drachen wurde von den Orcs als Kriegsreittiere benutzt. Doch Alexstrasza hatte keine Wahl als Nekros drohte, ihre ungeborenen Brutlinge zu töten. Nach dem Zweiten Krieg wurde Alexstrasza wertvoller als jemals zuvor, da sie jetzt das einzig reale Ass lieferte, dass die Horde noch im Ärmel hatte. Somit mußte sie um jeden Preis beschützt werden. Doch Todesschwinge - ihr verhasstester Feind, der ihre fortgesetzte Unterwerfung während des zweiten Krieges teilweise arrangiert hatte - heckte einen sorgfältig ausgearbeiteten Plan aus, um sie in die Öffnung zu ziehen und ihre Kinder zu stehlen, in der Hoffnung seine eigenen Nachkommen zu erzeugen. Jedoch erleichterte er unwissentlich ihre Flucht. Obwohl Tyranastrasz von dem schwarzen Drachen getötet wurde, versammelte Alexstraszas' früherer Partner Korialstrasz die anderen drei Aspekte, die noch der Kraft des Lichtes folgten: Nozdormu, Malygos und Ysera. Zusammen mit der Hilfe des Zauberers Rhonin wurde die Dämonenseele zerstört und so konnten die Aspekte Todesschwinge angemessen angreifen. Er floh ohne Ei, aber er hatte Alexstrasza unabsichtlich befreit. Die Drachenkönigin tötete Nekros, forderte ihre Kinder zurück und flog mit Korialstrasz fort, um in Crestfall zu ruhen. Ihre feuerspuckenden Kinder kehrten zu ihrem Posten als Beschützer allen Lebens zurück und arbeiteten daran, ihre geschundene Rasse wiederaufzubauen. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lichking Während der Erweiterung "Wrath of the Lichking" lebte Alexstrasza mit ihrem Gemahl in Nordend auf der Spitze des Wyrmruhtempels in der Drachenöde, wo sie den Nexuskrieg führte, um das Leben zu schützen. Sie stellte ihre Brut zur Verfügung, um Helden in die Schlacht gegen ihren wahnsinnigen Bruder Malygos zu führen. Auch arbeitete sie mit den Kirin Tor durch ihren Gemahl Krasus zusammen. Die Bedrohung durch die Geißel war ebenfalls eine Gefahr für alles Leben und sobald die Probleme mit dem Blauen Drachenschwarm geklärt waren, würde sich die Drachenkönigin darum kümmern müssen. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm thumb|250px|Auftritt der Drachenkönigin ([[TCG Drachendämmerung|TCG TotD 209)]] Mit der Zerstörung, die Todesschwinge zu "World of Warcraft: Cataclysm" über Azeroth brachte, spürte Alexstrasza, dass die Welt an einem seidenen Faden hing. Alles, was die Titanen erschaffen hatten, stand auf dem Spiel. So beschloss die Drachenkönigin, dass Todesschwinge, die entsetzliche Kreatur, die einst der Erdenwächter und ihr Freund gewesen war, vernichtet werden musste. Es betrübte sie zutiefst, aber ihr Urteil war unumstößlich. Schattenhochland Im Schattenhochland hatte Alexstrasza zu diesem Zweck eine Stätte, errichtet, den "Kreis des Lebens'", westlich des Zinnoberrefugiums. Dort wollte sie es zu Ende bringen. Sie hatte diesen Boden geheiligt, in der Hoffnung damit Todesschwinge hierher zu locken und ihn dann in diesem heiligen Kreis zu vernichten. Doch ihr Plan ging nicht auf. Todesschwinge floh. Sie folgte ihm. Quest 85: Auftritt der Drachenkönigin thumb|250px|[[Todesschwinge gegen Alexstrasza: Der Kampf um Leben und Tod]] Über dem Gipfel von Grim Batol schließlich stellte die Drachenkönigin den Zerstörer schließlich zum Kampf um Leben und Tod. Nach langem Ringen stürzten beide in die Tiefe. Alexstrasza erholte sich rasch und hielt den Erdenwächter für tot. Nun wollte sie daran gehen, die Schrecken, die er entfesselte, zurückzudrängen. Doch sie irrte sich; Todesschwinge war nicht tot und tauchte unverhofft aus dem Abgrund wieder empor. Bei dem hinterhältigen Angriff wurde die Drachenkönigin schwer verletzt. Wieder triumphierte der Zerstörer, während sie nur knapp mit dem Leben davon kam. Dank Calens schnellen Handelns überlebte die Königin der Drachen den Kampf. Sie wurde zurück zum Wyrmruhtempel in der Drachenöde gebracht, um sich zu erholen. Doch die Schlacht war kein vollständiger Fehlschlag. Todesschwinge war schwer verwundet. Calen vermutete, er wollte sich verstecken, um zu Kräften zu kommen. Alexstrasza hatte allen die Zeit verschafft, um zuzuschlagen. Quest 85: Der Kampf um Leben und Tod Galerie Alexstrasza.jpg|Alexstrasza (Model World of Warcraft Klassisch) Quellen Kategorie:Drachenöde NSC Kategorie:Roter Drachenschwarm Kategorie:Schattenhochland NSC